My version of Catching Fire
by nolanb780
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR CATCHING FIRE MOVIE!* What if Peeta was chosen but Haymitch volunteered, to keep his promise to Katniss? What if he has to go through alcohol withdraw during the game? Full summary inside!


**Author's note: Hello guys! :D I just watched Hunger Games: Catching Fire today! It was good, but I still loved Thor: The Dark World better. But of course Hunger games was amazing as well! Well, my favorite character is Haymitch and now Finnick. Whoever that actor was, was gorgeous! Anyways! Here's the story! ^.^ Enjoy!**

**Summary: Peeta's name was chosen instead of Haymitch's, keeping his promise to Katniss, he volunteered. Katniss had a strange feeling inside her. Was it fear? Concern? Read about Haymitch's and Katniss' adventures as they fight in the hunger games.**

**Disclaimer: Unfourtantly I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. :( **

**Chapter 1**

**NPOV**

* * *

Katniss stood beside Effie, after hearing her name called. She knew it was going to be her, she was the only female victor in District 12. Her heart was beating fast as Effie went to pick out the male's name. As Effie read Peeta's name, her heart felt as if he had stopped. She glanced over at the two men. Haymitch swallowed and stepped in front of Peeta.

"I volunteer." Haymitch announced.

Effie, Peeta, and Katniss all stared at Haymitch. His blue eyes emptied of emotions. His mouth in a thin line. Effie threw on a fake smiled and ushered him beside her.

"Lets hear it for our tributes! Katniss Everdeen and Haymitch!" she cheered. Katniss could hear the concern in Effie's voice.

She was also filled with a strange feeling. Was it fear? Concern? She was glad Peeta was safe, but wished that Haymitch wouldn't be in the games. It has been a while since Haymitch was in the games. He would have to fight while going through withdraw from drinking.

On their way to the Capitol, Katniss had talked with Effie. "I'm afraid for him...he won't be feeling the best during those games and certainly will be going through a hard time." Effie sighed.

"I don't want him to die." Katniss admitted.

"You and I both, dear. He's going to puke...have headaches..."

"I know."

Effie nodded as they sat there in silence. Until Haymitch walked in, his eyes dull. He was pale as he slumped down in the chair. "I don't feel good." he mumbled.

"Well...you _are _going through withdraw." Effie replied, exaggerating are.

"Yes...I know. These games are going to be..." he trailed off as he rushed out of the room. His face having a green tint to it.

Effie frowned, "I...I...I have to go." she said.

Katniss sighed and walked into the bathroom. Haymitch was slumped against the toilet. She grabbed a towel, flushed the toilet and knelt beside the man. His eyes were closed. A thin sheet of sweat broke out on his face. He was panting as he continued to fall on the ground. Katniss gently sat him up and carefully wiped his face and mouth. He started to shiver slightly.

She frowned as she shook him. "Haymitch, come on you need to go to bed."

Haymitch winced, "Stop yelling darling...it hurts my head."

"I wasn't..." she whispered.

"That's better."

Katniss helped him up as they walked to his room.

The day of the Games came quickly. Katniss didn't get to see Haymitch at all, but was very worried. She had seen him the night before. He was doing horrible. He shook like he was sitting in an ice bath, his head was hurting him badly, he was sensitive to light and noise, he easily lost his train of though, he kept dry heaving, he was always dizzy and he was very weak. Effie tried to reason with one of the Peacekeepers to help her get him out of the games, but nothing happened.

Katniss stopped thinking about Haymitch when she saw Cinna get beat up. She screamed and cried as the Peacekeepers dragged him away, bloody and beaten. Once she arrived in the arena, she scanned the area for Haymitch. No sign of him. She noticed they would have to swim and climb rocks. Haymitch was in no condition to do any of this. Including the games. When the buzzer went off she dove into the water. Swimming with all her strength, wanting to get to the bow and arrows she saw. Once she had them she looked for her mentor. She saw Finnick as he yelled at her to duck. He easily killed a tribute who was going to kill her.

"Find Haymitch!" she yelled.

He nodded as he started to search. She killed three tributes in the midst of searching. Finnick came around, half dragging Haymitch. "He was lying on the rocks..." he said.

Katniss ran over to him. Maggs was also there. Katniss grabbed her towards them as they rushed off the island. Once they ran deep enough into the woods, Finnick lied Haymitch down. He was out cold, but was still dry heaving.

"What's wrong with him?" Finnick asked.

"He's going through alcohol withdraw." Katniss replied.

"And the Capitol threw him into the games?"

"Yeah, that's the Capitol for you."

After a few minutes Finnick sighed, "Come on. We need to find fresh water. It's hot here."

"Good idea." Katniss agreed.

Katniss dragged Haymitch as Finnick carried Mags on his back. Haymitch groaned and tried to release himself from Katniss. "I don't need you dragging me." he growled.

"Alright."

She dropped him on the ground and stood there. "You can barely stand on your own. I doubt you can walk." she said.

Haymitch glared at her, "Don't underestimate me darling." he grumbled.

Katniss scoffed, "I'm not underestimating you. Trust me."

Haymitch rolled his eyes and used all his strength to sit up. He sat against a tree, panting. He then started to shiver again. Katniss couldn't help but pity the man. He looked so fragile as he sat there, shaking and his eyes closed. He was very sick, but she had nothing to help him. Finnick looked at him.

"He's dehydrated and so will we be if we can't find water." Finnick said.

"I know, but he won't let me drag him and he can barely walk." Katniss hissed.

Finnick sighed. "Then...we wait I guess."

"Here.." Haymitch whispered as he handed them a medal object. "Stick it in a tree, it will pull the water out."

Katniss took it and plunged it into a tree. They waited for three minutes when water poured out. Katniss took a sip, Finnick after. They both made cups out of leaves for Mags and Haymitch. Both drank the water greedily. Katniss wiped Haymitch's mouth before putting the leaves down. When they were all done, she grabbed the tool and then helped Haymitch up. They continued walking, looking for a place to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: Ugh, how come my chapters always suck in the beginning? Anyways, review, fav, and/or follow! :D Sorry for any mistakes! **


End file.
